The present disclosure relates to a non-contact type power supplying apparatus and a non-contact type power supplying method in which power is transmitted using a non-contact type method.
In order to supply external power to an electronic device, a power supplying apparatus may be necessary for transferring power from an external power outlet to the electronic device.
A wired-type power supplying apparatus directly connected to an electronic device via a connector, or the like, maybe used to supply power to a battery embedded in an electronic device. Alternatively, power may be supplied to the battery embedded in the electronic device using a non-contact type method through a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
Meanwhile, as in the related art disclosed in the following Related Art Document, such a non-contact type power supplying apparatus may transmit a short beacon to detect an adjacent power receiving apparatus according to changes in impedance, and may transmit a long beacon to wake-up a communication circuit of the power receiving apparatus, communicate with the communication circuit of the power receiving apparatus, and then transmit power thereto.
However, since the above-mentioned short beacon and long beacon are simultaneously output, the changes in impedance may not be detected when another chargeable power receiving apparatus is located within a charging range during the charging.